Maginx
by davyt0247
Summary: When the Trix use a dark ritual to Summon Dementors to Magix, they accidently summon Harry and Ginny too. Now the two groups must work together to stop the Trix. Canon couples.
1. Arrival

A/N: I must be crazy. Another new story! This story will be HP and Winx Club crossover this time. Summery this time, The Trix use a dark ritual to summon Dementors to Magix. The down side to the ritual is that it also summons someone who can defeat the evil. Who is summoned? Why Harry and Ginny of course! Canon couples, Harry/Ginny, Bloom/Sky etc. Takes place after DH and after season 4 of Winx Club, Nabu is alive. Disclaimer: Win Club belongs to Rainbow Entertainment company, and Ingino Straffi, and Harry Potter belongs to JKR. I think that's everything of importance. On with the show!

In a dark cave, three figures were gathered around a portal while chanting a spell. An instant later, many hooded figures emerged.

Harry and Ginny were talking as they walked through Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Voldemort had finally been defeated and his followers arrested. The first thing Harry did was explain what he, Hermione and Ron had been doing for the last 9 months. After telling him what the school year had been like, they promised to each other that they would not keep secrets from the other. Just after they sealed their promise with a kiss; a strange portal opened, and transported them to another dimension.

Meanwhile, just outside of Alfea...

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Layla and Roxy, better known as the Winx Club, were talking on the grounds of Alfea College for fairies when they felt a temporal distortion. Quickly they called their headmistress, Faragonda. A moment later, two people, a male and a female were thrown out of the portal and onto the ground. Both were wearing dark cloaks and were covered in cuts and bruises, it appeared as it they had been in some kind of battle. The seven fairies immediately set to work, healing their injuries. A few moments later the male groaned as he regained consciousness. He sat up and looked around; seeing Bloom he said, "Your not Ginny where is she?"

"Is Ginny the redhead who arrived with you," Bloom asked. When Harry nodded, Bloom continued, "She is over there, being looked after by my friends, don't worry she's just fine. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Harry." Just as he said this Ginny woke "Harry!"

Harry immediately went to her side and took her hand. "Its alright Ginny I'm right here." After a few moments, Ginny calmed down. Faragonda then spoke, "I am curious as to how you arrived, if you would follow me to my office, girls you come too."

A few moments later Harry and Ginny were seated in the Headmistress's office, with the Winx girls scattered around. Once everyone was settled, Faragonda spoke. "Now before we figure out what is going on, what are your name?"

Harry spoke, "My name is Harry Potter, and this is my longtime girlfriend Ginny Weasley. As to how we got here, we were walking through our school when some sort of portal opened in front of us, next thing I knew we were waking up here."

The Headmistress thought for a moment before speaking, "It seems something is amiss, however since we are not sure what; we will have to keep our eyes and ears open. Now as it is a lovely day, why don't you all enjoy the nice weather?"

The Winx girls nodded and led Harry and Ginny out of the office and onto the grounds of the school. A few moments later everyone was relaxing and the Winx girls were telling Harry and Ginny about some of their adventures, when all of the sudden, a foreboding chill could be felt in the air. Not knowing what it was the Winx transformed into their Believix forms, while Harry and Ginny drew their wands. Dark hooded shapes were advancing towards them.

Harry was the first to notice exactly what the problem was "Dementors" he snapped, "We've got this girls, Expecto Patronum!" (A/N 2: Please tell me if that is spelled wrong!) A silver doe immediately shot from his wand; it was joined a second later by Ginny's horse.

A minute later, the Dementors had fled and the air had returned to normal. After the Dementors were gone, Harry sank to his knees as the memories of what happened to his mother overwhelmed him. Ginny just wrapped her arms around him after finding some chocolate in her backpack. After Harry had calmed down; Bloom spoke, "You alright Harry?"

"Yeah I'm alright, Dementors effect me more than most. The chocolate will help with the after effects, eat up." After everyone had eaten some of the candy, they went back inside to tell Faragonda what had happened.

A/N 3: And that will do it for this chapter, hope you all enjoyed and see you soon! Review please, (No Flames)


	2. Harry's Tale

A/N: Here is the next one, sorry it took so long, but real life got in the way. Enjoy. I don't own Winx Club or Harry Potter. One adjustment to the last chapter, Layla's name is going to be changed to Aisha. Review please!

Maginx Chapter 2: Harry's Tale

After Harry and Ginny recovered from the after effects of the Dementor attack, Bloom stood, "We'd better tell Headmistress Faragonda what happened; looks to me that we have solved part of this mystery." The others, including Harry and Ginny nodded, and with that, everyone headed back to the Headmistress's office.

Headmistress Faragonda was doing paperwork when she heard a knock on her office door. Calling for the person to enter, she was surprised when, Harry, Ginny, and the Winx Club entered and settled in various places in front of her desk. After everyone was seated, Bloom explained to the Headmistress what had happened out on the school grounds. When she finished, Harry picked up the story, "The creatures that attacked us are Dementors. They are among the foulest creatures that Ginny and I have dealt with. They feed on every happy memory, every cheerful thought. Ginny and I have a more severe reaction than most."

"Why is that," Musa asked with interest.

Harry sighed, he had hoped to avoid telling what they had been through together; but it seemed he had no choice. For her part, Ginny knew Harry would need her support, so she wrapped her right arm around his back, just under his shoulders, and pulled him close, resting her left hand on top of his head. For the next hour, Harry explained to the fairies about magic and all that had happened to him and Ginny, including the Chamber the Tournament, and Voldemort.

The fairies were silent while Harry told them his story. Bloom was the first to speak after an unplanned moment of silence for those who were lost in a madman's quest for domination and genocide. "Why did you have to fight him Harry?"

Harry burrowed his face into Ginny's neck at the question. Knowing it was up to her, Ginny picked up the story. Before Harry was born, a prophesy was made, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives...""

The wheels were already spinning in Techna's brain. "The only person who could beat this "Dark Lord" who I assume was Voldemort, was born at the end of July to parents who had fought against him three times and lived. This person would be marked by Voldemort himself. And only the person marked is able to defeat the Dark Lord."

Ginny nodded, "Correct Techna. Harry's parents openly opposed Voldemort three times and escaped all three times. When Harry's parents found out about the prophesy, they went into hiding under a special charm called the Fidadelus Charm. This charm hides a secret so only one person can tell the secret, this person is called the Secret Keeper. Harry's parents were originally going to choose one of their best friends, Sirus Black, to be the Secret Keeper, but because he thought he would be an obvious choice, Sirus convinced, them to choose another friend, Peter Pettigrew.

Aisha spoke, "Why do I have a feeling that didn't work out as they planned?"

Harry's parents and those who were fighting Voldemort knew some one, was a traitor; they thought it was Sirus."

"Please don't tell me it was." Though Flora didn't finish her sentence everyone knew what she was saying.

"Peter? Yes it was," Harry answered, anger evident in his voice.

"but is Peter was the spy, and secret keeper," Roxy gasped as she realized what had happened.

Ginny continued the story, "On October 31st, Halloween night, Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, where Harry's parents were hiding. Harry's dad James, immediately realized what had happened; he attempted to hold Voldemort off while Harry's mom, Lily, escaped with him. But Voldemort just cast the Killing Curse, killing James instantly. Voldemort found Lily in Harry's nursery, he offered her the chance to live, if she stood aside while he killed Harry. She refused. When she did, Voldemort killed her. But when Voldemort tried to kill Harry, his mother's love and sacrifice protected him from the curse that killed many other witches and wizards. To this day, Harry is famous for surviving that night, they call him "The boy who lived," but he hates the title, and his fame."

Harry was sobbing by this time, it was always hard to tell people about his past. To his surprise, he felt two hands gently rest on his shoulders. As Ginny had not moved her hands from his head or back, it had to be the Winx girls. After moving a bit so he could see who it was; Harry realized that Bloom and Aisha had moved over to him while Ginny was explaining everything and were wordlessly showing their support. To his surprise, Aisha leaned down and whispered in his ear, "We're all behind you Harry; and I'm sure you have nightmares, I am also plagued by nightmares. If you need anything, just let me know." Harry nodded his understanding and thanks, when his stomach rumbled. When everyone heard that, they looked outside and realized it was dark out. For the first time since she had been interrupted, Headmistress Faragonda spoke, "My goodness, I hadn't realized it was so late! We all had better head on down to dinner; show Harry and Ginny the way, would you girls?" The fairies nodded their understanding, and lead Harry and Ginny to the school cafeteria, where they ate dinner before retiring for the night.

Later that night, Harry dreamed about his mother's death, which was normal after an encounter with Dementors. Looking at his watch, he saw it was 4 in the morning. Harry sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting anymore rest. Having spent the night in a conjured sleeping bag in the living area of the Winx's rooms, he hadn't woken anyone up. Eventually deciding to go outside for a while; Harry left a note on his pillow saying he would be in the courtyard, and slipped out of the dorm.

Half an hour later Aisha awoke from her own nightmares, Sighing she got up to get some water. Upon exiting the bedroom she shared with Bloom, she noticed Harry's sleeping bag was empty, and the fact there was a note resting on his pillow. Going to the window, which looked over the courtyard, she was barely able to notice a small figure sitting at the base of the fountain. She quietly returned to her room and dressed before slipping outside and joining Harry outside. She found him sobbing quietly with his back resting against the stone fountain. After a while, Harry realized he wasn't alone. "Your parents," Aisha asked. Not quite trusting his voice yet, he nodded. Aisha just sat down beside him, wordlessly letting him know that she and the other fairies would help him in anyway they could. Neither of the two know exactly how long they had been outside before they were startled by the sudden appearance of a silver horse. To Aisha's shock, Ginny's voice came out of it. "Harry, where are you?" Harry just drew his wand, cast the Patronus Charm, and spoke to the doe softly before it bounded away in the direction of the dorm building. A few moments later, Ginny and the rest of the Winx, minus Stella, joined the two outside. To everyone's surprise, a bright light flared in front of them; when everyone could see again, they gasped. For they were looking directly at Lily Marie Evans Potter.

Ending A/N: Yup I'm evil, but you'll have to read the next chapter to find out what happens next! The next chapter will have the Specialists, and the perpetrators are revealed. Reviews are always welcome, but no flames are allowed. And since I probably will not be able to update before then, Happy Easter! Don't eat too much candy and remember, there is a reason we celebrate Easter! Bye for now!


	3. Meeting the Specialists

A/N: Writers block stinks! Its a lame excuse I know, but that is the reason I haven't updated any of my stories recently. I thank you all for bearing with me, and here we go!

Maginx Chapter 3: Specialists, and the Trix

Harry gasped, he couldn't believe his eyes; of all the people he thought he would meet while in the magic dimension, his mother was not one of them. But before he could say anything, she spoke. "I can't stay long, the magic supporting my image will not last." She looked at the Winx, "Your enemies have used an ancient ritual to summon magical creatures known as Dementors. If you are to restore order, you all must work together." Then she turned to Harry, "Harry my son, I love you, and I'm proud of you. I may not be there in body, but I will always be watching over you." She then turned to Ginny, "Please look after him." Ginny nodded, "I promise I will stand by his side for as long as I live, Mrs. Potter." Bloom then spoke up, "As will we." The other fairies nodded their agreement. But then Lily began to fade, "Mum", Harry cried out as she began to leave. Lily wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "I love you my son," then she vanished. Harry collapsed to the ground, sobbing at his loss. Ginny immediately wrapped one of her arms around his waist using it to pull him into her body, while the other guided his head to her chest, so it nestled in between her breasts.

Sensing that Ginny was best equipped to comfort and look after Harry, Bloom motioned to the others to head to the lake that was behind the school, they would investigate Lily's warning while Ginny comforted Harry. When they arrived at the lake, Stella joined them, Bloom told her what the rest of them had seen and heard while Techna did some research. After half an hour, Techna managed to discover that the Trix had managed to escape captivity again, and knowing what the Trix were capable of, they were almost certainty behind the Dementor attack on Alfia. She immediately informed the others of her discovery. Not long afterwords, Harry and Ginny walked over, hand in hand. Before the Winx could explain what they had found, a Red Fountain ship arrived. After it landed, the door opened and the Winx's boyfriends, the Specialists exited. After greeting their girlfriends with hugs and kisses, the boys noticed Harry and Ginny who were wrapped in an embrace. Bloom explained who they were, the fact they were dating, and the attack before Harry and Ginny noticed the new arrivals. After introductions were made, Techna explained to everyone what she had found. Ginny spoke then, "So you have fought the Trix before, they had a tendency to escape captivity, they are bent on destroying Magix, and it wouldn't be a surprise that they summoned the Dementors; so why are we here?"

"The ritual the Trix most likely used also summons someone who can defeat the evil, the two of you obviously qualify", Techna answered.

Nabu, Aisha's fiancee spoke up, "Why is that, if I may ask?"

In answer, Ginny just drew her wand and cast the Patronus Charm. The boys except one, were shocked; Nabu however, had sensed the love and positive emotions that Ginny had used to power the charm, and it made him happy to feel them. Aisha seemed to know what he was thinking, she always did, because she leaned over and whispered in his ear, "They really love each other." He nodded in agreement, "They'll be married in a few years, no doubt about it. The two turned their attention Harry when he explained about the charm, and how it worked. He was startled when a voice stated, "Our visitors are deeply in love with each other, it is a deep understanding love, they will never be with anyone else."

Bloom chuckled, recognizing the voice right away, "Only you would know that that just by sight Amore, but then you are the pixie of love, so that's no surprise."

Ginny looked around for the voice, finally noticing that a small fairy like creature, obviously a pixie, had appeared and was sitting on the fairies' shoulders. Bloom explained about pixies, the bond that they shared and the pixies' names before leading everyone back to the school for some breakfast.

A few hours later, Harry and Ginny were relaxing on the grounds while the others had headed into a nearby city to do some shopping ad spend some time together. All of the sudden, the figures appeared out of nowhere, immediately knowing something was wrong, Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the strangers while Ginny sent a Patronus message to the Winx, telling them that they were needed back at Alfia immediately. In the meantime the two of them would have to handle the situation themselves.

Meanwhile in Magix city, Bloom had a bad feeling that something was going on; her suspicions were confirmed when Ginny's Patronus appeared in front of her and spoke, "Bloom the Trix have appeared at Alfia, we need you and the others back here STAT!" With that the silver horse vanished. Bloom immediately ordered the others to transform in their Believix forms, and teleport back to Alfia. The others did this as soon as the words left her mouth, with Bloom helping Roxy as she did not have her Believix yet. When they arrived Harry and Ginny were locked in battle with the Trix, the witch and wizard were throwing almost every spell they knew at the evil trio, with some effect. The Trix were doing the same. When the Trix noticed that reinforcements had arrived, they left with a parting taunt that things were going according to their plan. Harry, Ginny, the Winx, and the Specialists headed to the Winx's rooms to plan their next move.

End A/N: Short, with not a lot of action, but you all have been waiting so long that your getting this mini update. There is a poll on my profile, please vote! Reviews are welcome, but no flames please! Hope those of you in the U.S. Had a safe and Happy Fourth of July and see you all soon!


	4. Secrets revealed

AN: To all of those who reviewed telling me I got Harry's Patronus wrong, I know it is usually a stag; but for the purposes of this story, Harry feels that his mother is his protector, (she gave her life to save him after all), so his Patronus is a doe for this story, (and my other stories as well.) Got it? Good! On we go!

Maginx Chapter 4: Answers and Surprises

Once everyone had made themselves comfortable in the Wink's apartment, Bloom spoke, "Well we know that the Trix are definitely behind the Dementor attack when Harry and Ginny arrived, and they escaped from captivity again, any suggestions as to our next move?"

Harry spoke, "Techna, what do you know about the ritual?"

"The Evil Summoning ritual, summons evil from another world, or dimension in this case, but it also summons someone who can defeat the summoned evil."

Ginny had been putting the pieces together, "So the Trix somehow found this ritual and about Dementors, performed the ritual to bring the Dementors here, and unknowingly summoned us because of the 'summon evil defeaters side effect?'"

Techna nodded "That would be my guess."

Harry was pondering this, when something else came to mind, turning to Ginny he asked, "Have you felt some kind of connection to some kind of power since we got here?"

"Ginny thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah I have, but I can't seem to access it. You feel it too?"

"Yeah I do, but its like there is a block on it or something."

When Bloom heard this, she stood from her spot by the fireplace and walked over to the two visitors who were perched on one of the couches. "I know a block detection spell, do you want me to cast it?" When Harry and Ginny nodded, Bloom muttered something and a soft white beam of light struck the couple.

A moment later, Harry and Ginny were surrounded by a red glow, and Bloom was literally steaming mad. While Sky calmed her down, Flora looked at the couple who nodded, knowing what she was going to do. Flora performed a different spell that made an image of Albus Dumbledore appear in front of Harry and Ginny. Seeing this, Harry jumped up and started pacing and ranting, "Meddling old fool! I could have used these abilities to fight Voldemort! He sent me to my relatives so I would be safe; as if, spending 10 years in a cupboard, and being beaten everyday safe?! Even school wasn't an escape, having to pretend I was dumb so I could avoid a beating! What else is he hiding from me?! Then realizing what he had just said, Harry stopped pacing, and looked around, afraid at what the Winx, the Specialists and especially Ginny would think of him now. What he saw surprised him.

Without exception, every person in the room was furious at Harry and Ginny's headmaster. The Winx all had stood and there were balls of energy in their hands, and they looked like they wanted to throw them at the old man and make him spend the rest of the year at St. Mungo's. But the angriest of them all, was Ginny. She was literally glowing with anger, when all of the sudden, there was an explosion of magic and power blasted out of her and blew everyone either back into their seats or, in the Winx's case, clear onto the floor. When the glow from the display had subsided; Ginny had changed, where before she had been wearing jeans and a long sleeved shirt, her clothing had changed to a pair of shorts that ended midway down her calf, and her shirt had transformed into a halter top. But the biggest change of all was a pair of glittery wings that were now visible behind her back. After a moment, Ginny seemed to realize that something had happened, she looked at herself and noticed the changes, but before she could start freaking out, Harry wrapped her in a hug and calmed her down. After Harry and Ginny broke apart, Roxy spoke, "Well now we know what powers were bound, Winx powers."

At Ginny and Harry's questioning look, Flora explained, Winx is basically three things, the source of fairy powers, a guide and it defines what your powers are based off of. (That might not be right, if it isn't; I'll change it) Winx is a part of you.

Accepting this explanation, Ginny looked around the room, then something occurred to her, "Can someone check Harry for Winx as well?"

Musa had recovered from her bout of anger and performed a detection spell of Harry; sure enough Winx powers were bound. Techna then spoke, "I know a removal spell, but it will be painful, I'm sorry Harry, but there isn't another way."

Harry nodded, "I figured as much; let's just get this over with." Techna nodded and muttered a spell that Harry nor Ginny could quite catch. An instant later, Harry felt a searing pain as the spell began to remove the block. Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around him, and amazingly her touch eased the pain. A few moments later, Harry was glowing and Techna stopped casting the removal spell. After the glow faded, Harry was wearing shorts and a tank top, with a pair of wings exactly like Ginny's.

Flora stepped forward after she recovered from her shock at seeing a male fairy. She then performed a spell that identified what exactly Harry and Ginny's powers were. After the spell was cast, Flora raised an eyebrow, "now that's interesting" she muttered.

"What is it," Ginny asked.

"Harry your Winx is based off of holy light, not sunlight like Stella; and Ginny yours is based off of love" the fairy of nature replied.

Harry blinked, light, of all things? But he had to kill Voldemort, that was evil! Granted Voldemort had cast the Killing Curse, not him, and the wand had refused to kill him because he was the Elder Wand's master, not Voldemort.

Ginny knew what he was thinking, she always did; she wrapped her arms around him and whispered into his ear, "You are not evil or dark, Harry, I know you are shocked at being able to wield fairy powers, I am too; but the Winx will help us control them, and I will be right here."

While Ginny had been occupied calming Harry, Bloom had calmed down, just in time to see Harry's transformation, she turned to Techna, "Is he?"

Techna nodded, "The first male fairy ever? Yes he is."

Harry heard this and groaned, "Great, just great, another thing that sets me apart."

Ginny giggled, "Well at least this you can hide, but how do you have Winx?"

"I can answer that," came a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned to look, there was the headmistress standing there.

"How," Harry asked.

"Your mother studied here during summers while she studied at your school, Hogwarts. When she found out she was pregnant with you, she contacted me and asked if there was a way to pass on her powers, no matter if her baby was a boy or girl. I was able to help her find a ritual that meet her requirements. Obviously it worked."

"Do you know what my mother's Winx was?"

"She was the fairy of fire." The headmistress thought for a second before speaking, "May I make a suggestion as to our next move?"

Harry nodded, "of course, Headmistress."

"Now that the two of you have winx powers of your own, you must learn how to use them, the girls should teach you, the Trix should be easier to handle then."

Bloom and the others nodded in agreement, having more fairies to help them would be a very good thing. So for the next few days, the Winx worked with the new fairies, helping them master their new abilities.

Ending AN: I was going to do more, but this seems like a good place to stop. See you all again!


	5. Earth bound and Enchantix

A/N: I didn't want to do this but... I KNOW HARRY'S PATRONUS IS A STAG IN THE BOOKS! I have never liked the fact that Harry found out that his father was mean to Snape; but his Patronus remained the same. Therefore, in my stories Harry's mother is his protector, which is a base for what determines the form a Patronus takes, because of Lily's sacrifice, and his father's harassment of Snape, IN MY STORIES HARRY'S PATRONUS IS A DOE! I know a doe is a female deer, I changed it on purpose, GOT IT?! SO PLEASE STOP REVIEWING THAT I GOT IT WRONG! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ THIS STORY! Now that that is out of the way... I didn't mention this in the first chapter, but most everything is HP canon. Except for Harry, helped Ginny after her first year, Ginny was his date to the Yule Ball, they started dating that night, and Cedric, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Dumbledore are alive. Also I have been working like crazy, so that is why this update is so late; but I say now, I will probably never be a frequent updater, work comes first! I do have a HP/Power Ranger cross over in the works, but it will not be posted until this story is completed; to the one person who answered my poll, thank you, I will make a Star Wars/HP cross over, but I am still working on the plot for that story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Maginx Chapter 5: The battle moves to Earth, confronting Dumbledore, and Enchantix

The Winx spent the next few days working helping Harry and Ginny use and control their new powers. Finally word came from Bloom's foster family in Gardenia that the Trix had appeared in Gardenia. The Harry, Ginny, the Winx, and the Specialists immediately left for Gardenia. Once back on Earth, Harry and Ginny stopped at Diagon Alley, while Bloom and the others scouted for clues. At the wizard bank, Harry and Ginny found out that Professor Dumbledore had been stealing money from his trust vault for many years after his parents died, while there he heard his parent's will (it was illegally sealed by the Professor) witch also stated that he wasn't to go to the Dursley's if anything happened to them, as a result Harry gained his full inheritance, which included several manors scattered throughout the US, Europe and Asia; one was located in Gardenia, so once Harry and Ginny rejoined them, the Winx, Specialists, Harry and Ginny decided to use it as a base while they were in Gardenia.

Once everyone was settled in the living room, an owl explaining everything had been sent to Madam Amilia Bones, who was the head of the DMLE, and food had been provided by the house elves, and Ginny calmed Harry down from his understandable anger; Flora who had been wondering about something spoke, "Harry, why is your Patronus a doe? A doe is a female deer and you..."

"Well Flora, you know that my Mother died to save me, my Patronus might have been a stag, after my father, who could transform into a stag, using a special magical ability called being an Animagus, but I found out that he was not at all kind to one student. That combined with my mother's sacrifice, makes my Patronus a doe, as my mother is my protector, not my father."

"So a Patronus is a form of someone who you are close to, or someone who you consider a protector?" Bloom asked this question.

Harry nodded, "Yes, and it can be both, as is my case."

No one said anything for a while, every was thinking about what to do next. After an owl arrived from Madam Bones, Harry spoke, "Let's go to Hogwarts, I'd like to see what's going on, and I'll bet my friends are going crazy right now looking for me." The Winx then transformed into their Believix forms and teleported themselves, Harry and Ginny, (who were untransformed) to Hogwarts, while the Specialists headed back into the city to search for clues.

Meanwhile back in Hogwarts...

Hermione Granger was worried, Harry and Ginny had gone off somewhere to spend some time together and hadn't been seen since, and it had been a few days, since they had been seen or heard from. Deciding look for the couple, she, searched the school. After looking everywhere, she headed to the Astronomy Tower and found the door locked and silenced. After removing the spells, she opened the door, and was mystified to find the tower deserted. Just as she was about to leave however, there was a flash of bright light. When she could see again, there were seven girls standing in the middle of the tower, along with, Harry and Ginny! Hermione ran over to the couple, hugged them, and then started to ask them questions without giving them a chance to answer. After a few moments she finally stopped, and Harry and Ginny answered her questions and introduced her to the Winx. Bloom finally spoke, "Where can we find Albus Dumbledore?"

"Seeing as it is lunch time, probably eating lunch in the Great Hall. Come on, follow us." After a couple minutes walk, the group arrived at the Hall, which was filled with people eating and owls as the mail had just arrived. Harry threw the doors open and marched up to the front of the room.

Hannah Abbot was eating lunch at the Hufflepuff table with her longtime boyfriend Neville Longbottom, when the doors to the Entrance Hall flew open, and a very angry Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley marched in., followed by seven girls who she had never seen before. After a moment she heard Susan Bones say, "Harry is MAD, and it looks like his anger is aimed at Professor Dumbledore." Her hunch was right on the money, as Harry roared, "Professor Dumbledore! You bound our powers, you stole from me, you illegally sealed and violated my parent's will, and don't think you're getting away with it!"

Dumbledore showed no outward emotion, but inside he was shaking, he knew he was busted. "Surely you exaggerate, Harry" was his reply.

"I assure you I am not Professor, the money that you have stolen from me is being returned, Gringotts and the ministry are fining you and sealing your vaults, and Madam Bones is on her way, you aren't getting out of this one."

"They'll have to catch me first, Stupefy", Harry and Ginny easily dodged the spell, but before Dumbledore could cast another, Roxy waved her hand, and instantly, every cat and owl in the Hall made a bee line for Dumbledore and started attacking him.

After a few minutes, Roxy called the animals off, and they went back to their owners; but Bloom and Flora didn't give the man any time to escape as Bloom used a spell that held him for a moment and gave him a few burns, before Flora created some vines, holding him tightly in place. About three minutes later, Amelia Bones burst into the Hall, leading four Aurors in. Harry recognized three of them as Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Hestia Jones. Even though they had been Order members during the war, he could see that they were truly steamed at Dumbledore for what he had done to him. Amelia Bones broke the stunned silence, "Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for abuse of power, theft, endangering a child, withholding the truth, and obstruction of justice." With that, she lead the way out.

Minerva McGonagall then stood, "Until a replacement can be found, I shall take the post as Headmistress," She looked to her left, where the Charms Teacher sat, "Professor Flitwick, will you take the role as Deputy Headmaster?" The diminutive teacher nodded his agreement. The new headmistress then turned to Harry and the others, "Come with me."

Harry recognizing her tone, knew that that the only thing to so is what she said, so he motioned for the Winx to follow him and Ginny. To his surprise, Professor McGonagall didn't lead them to the head office, but to her old one. After everyone sat down, after Ginny use her wand to conjure more chairs, the Headmistress spoke, "What is going on and how did you and Miss Weasley vanish, Mr. Potter?"

Ginny was the one who explained what had happened to her and Harry, the Trix the ritual that was used and the circumstances behind their return to Earth, and after extracting a promise from their teacher not to tell anyone, she and Harry transformed.

Minerva McGonagall didn't stun easily, but this was one of those times, two of her students were fairies. Then she thought of something else, "You girls are fairies too?" The Winx nodded. Bloom spoke first, "Yes we are, we have been helping Harry and Ginny with their powers, and they have been a great help to us."

"You'll help them with their mission, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley?" 

Ginny answered for the two of them,, "We have, and we will until our mission is complete."

A rare smile crossed the normally stern Professors lips, "Good, please don't hesitate to contact me if there is anything I can do to help." The group nodded, and after staying a while longer, Harry, Ginny, and the Winx returned to Gardenia.

The next afternoon, Harry and Ginny were walking through the city when they heard a young girl scream. Looking around, they saw Icy, Stormy, and Darcy, standing over a girl who looked to be bout 6 years old, with balls of energy in their hands, just as they threw the spells at the girl, Harry and Ginny threw themselves in front of her. Just before the spells hit them, Harry and Ginny threw their hands in front of them, and a shining gold shield appeared, causing the spells to dissipate. An instant later, Harry and Ginny felt power surge through their bodies. A moment later, their clothes changed, but they didn't have time to ponder what had happened, as the Trix were casting spells at them. The only think that Ginny noticed, was that something had happened to Harry and her spells, as they had dramatically increased in power.

After fighting for over 2 hours, The Trix had decided that playtime was over, and combined their spells into one powerful blast, the," Ice, Storm, Dark Blast!" Harry and Ginny seemed to know instinctively how to protect themselves, as they raised their hands in front of themselves and shouted, "Life Love shield!" A white shield edged in gold immediately appeared in front of them, and forced the spell back at its casters, blowing them a couple of yards away from Harry and Ginny. Icy spoke for her sisters after they had gotten to their feet, "You have unlocked new power, but you will never win, we will destroy you."

Harry scoffed, "That's what you say, but love conquers all, and it will help us triumph over you too."

Icy just laughed as she and her sisters disappeared. Not a moment later, Bloom and the others arrived, Flora was the first to notice the change in Harry and Ginny. Harry was now wearing a tank top, and shorts, while Ginny was wearing a halter top that completely exposed her back, as well as her stomach, her skirt was also shorter than it had been before (Think Stella's Enchantix outfit, with a small pencil skirt, in white). She knew exactly what had happened, "Enchantix."

Bloom explained when she noticed Harry's questioning look, "There are several levels of power beyond the base level, the two of you have gained access to Enchantix by saving a life. These powers allow you to use healing fairy dust, and gives you greater power."

Ginny spoke after a few moments of silence, "So now we can are better able to fight?" The Winx and Specialists nodded. As it was now late in the evening, the entire group returned to the mansion belonging to Harry's family, for dinner and a good night's sleep.

Alright, I'm gonna wrap this up, as this chapter ran away from me, and you all have been waiting patiently, so please review as they are my only payment, but please no flames and no reviews about Harry's Patronus. I like it the way it is, and while I value your opinions, I am not changing it. Finally I'm aiming for about 10 chapters total for this story.


	6. Believix and a Baby

A/N: This chapter is has been a long time coming, but it's longer than the others, so hopefully that makes up for it. This chapter takes place about three months after the last one, Harry and Ginny are still living in Gardenia with the Winx and Specialists.

Standard disclaimer, I own neither Winx Club nor Harry Potter, never have, never will. I apologize for any mistakes as I have no beta and am editing this myself. Alright that is enough from me, on with the chapter!

Edited for typos and clarity, 8/27/2014

Maginx Chapter 6: Believix and a baby

After a few months had passed, some quiet mixed with some battles against the Trix, the quiet periods during this time were used by the Winx to train Harry, Ginny and Roxy. It was during this time that Ginny asked a question that had been nagging her. "What are your powers, the outfits are different than mine and Harry's."

Bloom answered her question, "The level of power that we have obtained is called Believix. It is more powerful than Enchantix, we obtained it when Roxy first believed in fairies when she was attacked by enemies named the Wizards of the Black Circle. We eventually managed to defeat them, and have been in Magix ever since, well until all of this happened."

Harry and Ginny nodded, before working on their spells and fighting skills, before heading to bed for the night, Harry gave something to Bloom and Sky, as they were the leaders of their respective groups, the gifts were watches, but Bloom noticed that there were more hands than there should have been. Upon closer inspection, each hand had the face of Sky and one of the Winx girls, minus her, Harry, and Ginny; and where numbers normally would have been, there were words such as home, hospital and so forth, the words where twelve o'clock would have normally been read "Mortal Peril"; there also was a button on the side. A quick glance at Sky's watch showed that his was similar, with the exception of the faces on the hands, which were her own and the Specialists, instead of the Winx. Bloom looked at Harry, taking the hint, he explained. "At Ginny's home is a special clock that shows how family members are doing, if they are safe, in the hospital and so forth. After a lot of research, Ginny and I have managed to replicate the spell on these watches, with an added feature. If it glows green and vibrates, that means the Trix have attacked someone, and they need help. The button on the side opens the face, which shows the time. Bloom smiled as she put the new watch on her wrist, while they did have magical cell phones, it was always a good idea to have a backup plan, just in case.

Two weeks after Harry had given Bloom and Sky the watches, on May 1st, the two magical fairies were visiting Ginny's oldest brother, Bill and his wife Fleur, at their home, Shell Cottage. They wanted to spend time with them before heading to lunch at the Burrow, when they would tell everyone about their fairy powers. After a while Ginny headed to the Burrow, to visit with Hermione who was staying there; Bill left shortly after his sister, leaving Harry with the heavily pregnant Fleur. The two chatted for about an hour, with Fleur telling Harry what to expect when Ginny got pregnant and how to make her as comfortable as possible; Harry and Ginny had not had sex yet, but Harry wanted to know what he could do to make Ginny's pregnancy as comfortable and smooth as possible when the time came, a heads up that Fleur was more than happy to give him. Just as Harry was about to suggest that they head to the Burrow and join the others, an icy blast almost blew them off their feet; Harry groaned at this, only one witch could do this, Icy. Looks like his secret was out of the bag. "Fleur we've got bad company, Ginny and I were going to explain at lunch; but that's not going to happen now, so here goes," Harry held his hands in front of him, and crossed his wrist with his right over his left so they formed an X and shouted "Winx Enchantix!" Fleur gasped as the clothes that Harry was wearing changed, and a pair of wings appeared on his back. Harry was a fairy?!

Meanwhile at the Burrow, things were normal; well as normal as the Burrow got, especially with Fleur's mother and sister in the house, when two spells flew past Ginny's head and destroyed a tree. Ginny immediately knew who was responsible, "You three just don't give up; do you Stormy and Darcy?"

"No, you will pay for ruining our fun with that little girl", the witch of darkness replied.

Ginny sighed, another plan down the drain. "Well I was hoping to explain at lunch, but I have no choice now; Mum, I'll answer your questions later, first I have to deal with these two." She crossed her wrists like Harry had and shouted "Winx Enchantix!" The instant the words left her mouth, a bright light swirled around Ginny and she transformed into the fairy of life. Little did Ginny know that she and Harry transformed at the exact same time.

_Meanwhile at Potter Manor, outskirts of Gardenia, temporary headquarters of the Winx and Specialists._

Bloom and the other Winx Club girls were relaxing when suddenly, the watch that Harry had given her glowed green; she jumped up and quickly ordered the other girls to transform and go to the Burrow, luckily Harry and Ginny had told them where it was, just in case something happened. The Winx immediately transformed and teleported to the Burrow. When they arrived, they found Ginny battling Darcy and Stormy. "Harry is in North Wales at Shell Cottage; he is fighting Icy right now," Ginny shouted to the Winx. Bloom nodded, "Aisha, Flora, and Stella you're with me; everyone else, see what you can do here." With that the four fairies disappeared. The four arrived at Shell Cottage, just in time to see Harry kneeling next to a very pregnant woman, but his wings and outfit had changed, he had become Believix.

_Shell Cottage_

Harry groaned as he fought Icy, she was definitely stronger than last time. Icy finally managed to hit him with a spell, which caused him to transform to normal. Just as another icy spell shot towards him, a stream of fire intercepted it; harry looked over and saw Fleur kneeling beside him, with her right arm held out in front of her. "I believe in you Harry; I believe you are a fairy, and I believe you will bring her down." At that moment, power surged through Harry, who knew instantly what was happening; strangely, he felt a new connection to Ginny, and it was growing stronger by the second.

_The Burrow_

Ginny was relieved to see Bloom and the other Winx arrive, but she had to concentrate on battling the two evil witches. Eventually, she was hit by a spell, and just like Harry, detransformed. Gabrielle, who had been watching the battle with her mother, shouted to Ginny, "I believe in fairies, Ginny, and I believe you will take those two down!" As soon as the words left the part Veela's mouth, power surged through Ginny, who felt a connection form between her and Harry, and even though they were miles apart, the two transformed into Believix fairies at the same time. Their wings grew larger; they now looked like fairy wings in children's books, but the couple's wings still looked exactly the same as the other's for some reason. Ginny's clothes changed into a short frilly white skirt, and a small short sleeved shirt that showed a small sliver of her stomach, she now wore a pair of white sneakers, trimmed in green on her feet. Harry's clothes were now white pants that almost reached his ankles, a pair of white heels, trimmed in red, and a short sleeved shirt as well. Ginny immediately started casting spells at the witches along with Roxy, Musa, and Techna. After an intense battle, the witches were forced to retreat, but while the Burrow had been saved, Fleur had problems of her own.

_Meanwhile at Shell Cottage…_

Harry groaned as he recovered from a blast that Icy had managed to hit him with, this woman was really starting to annoy him. She delighted in taunting him, and was a royal pain to beat. Gathering his strength, Harry resumed his battle with Icy, not noticing Fleur grimace and fell to her knees as a sharp pain hit her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was going on; she was in labor. Fleur was resigned to the fact that she would have to give birth by herself, Harry's owl Hedwig appeared. "Hedwig, I need your help, I have gone into labor, and could give birth at any time, will you go to the Burrow and get Ginny and Bill?" The owl seemed to know what Fleur was asking as she bobbed her head in response to the blond Veela's question, and immediately took off and headed to the Burrow. Not too long after Hedwig had left, Harry glanced at Fleur and noticed her on her hands and knees breathing deeply; he instantly knew what was happening and thought, '_Oh no, not now!'_ He needed to get rid of Icy before he could get Fleur inside and comfortable. And so with that in mind, he decided it was time to take her down. Harry held his hands out in front of him and shouted, "Light of Believix!" A large bolt of pure white energy slammed into Icy, knocking her out. Stormy and Darcy appeared but instead of attacking him, they grabbed their sister and disappeared. Just then, Bloom, Stella, Aisha, and Flora arrived. The fairies, seeing what was happening, assisted Harry as he helped Fleur to her feet, and guided her inside, and into her and Bill's bedroom.

Ginny was pacing anxiously, something was going on at Shell Cottage, she knew it. Just as she was about to go inside and use the Floo to call Harry, who as far as she knew was still there, Hedwig appeared. Hedwig landed on the arm the Ginny offered her, before hooting urgently; she was obviously trying to tell Ginny something, but what? Roxy fluttered forward, "I'm the fairy of animals, if Hedwig would allow me; I can charm her to talk. Hedwig bobbed her head, obviously saying yes. A green spell left Roxy's right hand, and surrounded Hedwig; after it faded, Hedwig exclaimed, "Thank you Roxy! It will make it so much easier to communicate!" She turned to Ginny, "Fleur sent me; she has gone in to labor and needs help!" Ginny's eyes widened at the sentence; at the same time, a thud was heard; Mrs. Weasley, who had gone inside to make tea, was on the ground, out cold. Apparently her daughter being a fairy had been shocking, but Hedwig talking had been too much for her.

Ginny turned her attention to Hedwig, "Thank you girl; there should still be a perch in my room, go have a nap, you have more than earned it, I'll grab Bill head to Shell Cottage right now. Come find us when you're rested." Hedwig thanked her and flew towards Ginny's bedroom. Ginny, remembering that Believix allowed her to teleport, said, "Winx Zoomix," and her wings changed to the special teleportation wings. She then flew over to Bill, placed a hand on his shoulder, and teleported them to Shell Cottage. Roxy and the others followed when Mrs. Weasley regained consciousness.

When Ginny and Bill arrived, they found Harry doing his best to keep Fleur calm and coach through her contractions, while Flora was doing the same on Fleur's other side; there were also lavender and chamomile plants hanging in the room; Flora's work, Ginny figured. Bloom and Aisha appeared to be working on warm water, while Stella had disappeared somewhere. Bill took Flora's seat, and she went outside to tend to some of the plants. Fifteen minutes later, Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Delacour and Gabrielle arrived with assistance from the rest of the Winx girls. Harry realizing he would only be in the way, left the room, Ginny and the Winx following behind. A while later, exactly how long, he didn't know, Harry involuntarily winced as Fleur's screams grew louder as her labor progressed; as much as he wanted children of his own with Ginny, could he ask her to go through so much pain to make it happen? Ginny who was sitting next to him as usual, placed a hand on his shoulder, "Having second thoughts about starting a family, Harry?"

"I'm not sure I want to put you through that pain, Gin."

"It will be alright, Harry; I will not deny that it will be difficult, but you will be with me, I can handle anything as long as you are with me." Harry nodded in response and the group played some games while they waiting for news.

Four hours later, Mrs. Weasley emerged from the bedroom, "It's a girl!"

Harry jumped to his feet, "Is Fleur alright, the baby?"

"Both are just fine, Fleur is very thankful for how you helped her, Harry."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, they were alright. Harry went to the doorway and saw Fleur nursing the new baby. Decided to let them bond, Harry returned to the others. Everyone else gathered around, outside Shell Cottage, leaving Fleur, Bill, and the baby alone. Harry, overcome by the love that he had seen slipped out of the house, transformed and flew towards Godric's Hollow; unnoticed by everyone, except for one, Musa noticed Harry slip away and followed Harry as he flew away.

A while after Harry and Musa left, Ginny poked her head into the master bedroom, Fleur looked up, saw her, and smiled, "Come in Ginny." Ginny entered and sat down on the bed, when she was settled, Fleur spoke, "Thank you for helping Bill get here so quickly, I wanted him here."

"It was my pleasure Fleur, and I understand; when my time comes, I want Harry with me, at my side."

"Ginny, I know you and Harry are Teddy's Godparents, but will you be Victoire's Godmother and Harry her Godfather?"

Ginny smiled and nodded, she knew why they had named her Victoire, "I would be honored, I'm sure Harry will be too."

Bill then walked in, having gotten food for Fleur and himself, "Where is Harry? I don't see him anywhere."

Before Ginny could reply that she didn't know, Bloom poked her head in, "Have either of you seen Musa or Harry, they've disappeared."

Ginny shook her head, "I haven't seen either of them for a while, now that I think about it, but they can take care of themselves, let's not worry about it. Beside, he's fine.

Bill looked curiously at his sister, "How do you know?"

"I'm not sure how, I just know."

Flora happened to overhear their conversation, while she knew that the two could take care of themselves, but she still wanted to be there if they needed support. Bloom knew what she was thinking, and motioned for Flora to follow them. Flora nodded to Bloom, transformed and followed Harry and Musa's magic trail, which lead her right to them, in a little town called Godric's Hollow.

_Godric's Hollow_

Harry landed in a small patch of woods on the outskirts of town and returned to his human form before entering town after walking for a few minutes he bought some food, as he hadn't eaten since fighting Icy. After eating, he spotted a music shop; Harry entered the shop and after looking around, bought a violin. Harry had learned the instrument in primary school, as music had been the only class that Dudley hadn't taken; he sat down on a bench by the memorial to his parents, and after tuning his new instrument, started to play a tune that he remembered his mother playing for him. A moment later, a flute joined in playing in harmony with Harry. He warily glanced over at the newcomer, but relaxed when he saw it was Musa. After the two played for a while, Harry put his new violin back into its case, before standing and motioning for Musa to follow him. He lead her through the town to the ruined house where his parents had sacrificed their lives for him. Musa gasped when she saw the destroyed building; the front door had been blasted off its hinges, and an upstairs room had been completely destroyed. After seeing the house, Harry led Musa to the graveyard, and headed straight to his parent's graves; when they arrived, Harry sank to his knees as the tears began to fall. Musa didn't say anything, she just knelt next to him and put an arm around his shoulders, holding him close as the tears fell. How long they stayed like that, neither knew. But eventually Harry calmed, "Thank you."

"You are my friend Harry, and I know what it's like to lose your mother; I lost my mom when I seven, my father lost all interest in music after that and destroyed everything musical of hers that I didn't get to first. It destroyed our relationship; I haven't spoken to him for many years."

"It was just difficult seeing Fleur and Bill so loving, I just wish I could remember that. Why did my mum have to die?

Musa sighed as she pulled him close, her own tears fall from her eyes, "I don't know Harry; that is a question I have asked myself many times. But never forget, she is proud of you, I hope my mom is proud of the things I have accomplished."

Unknown to Harry and Musa, Flora had found them. Seeing the two helping each other with their demons, she backed away; staying close enough to help if she was needed, but far enough so she didn't disturb them.

Night was beginning to fall when the two left the graveyard, transformed, and flew off in the direction of Gardenia. After they were out of sight, Flora walked over to Lily and James's graves, and waved a hand over some flowers, causing them to return to life; she then transformed herself, and headed back to Shell Cottage so she could tell the others that she had found the two wayward fairies.

Ending A/N: A bit of Harry/Musa bonding, however neither will be breaking up with Riven or Ginny. They just understand each other better since both have lost their mothers, Harry has a special connection with her, just like he did with Ginny (both surviving a Voldemort attack), and Aisha (nightmares). Ok, its almost 3:30am time to post this and head to bed. See you all soon!

Reviews are gladly accepted and appreciated; flames are not. Also guest review will be turned off, when I figure out how to do it.


End file.
